


Beast-Possessed Soul x F!Hunter

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodborne - Freeform, F/M, I know that joke has gotta hurt but it's true, beast-possessed soul - Freeform, big doggo following the hunter around, he's your beast buddy when it comes to chalice dungeon boss fights :D, the hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: A buddy o' mine posts so much stuff about the beast-possessed soul that I had to start writing something for the dude. Especially after all the hard work they've done getting him to glitch through the fog walls and into the chalice dungeon boss fights. He's gotta have some kind of repayment. This first chapter will be build-up, however, and the next chapter-which will hopefully be posted as soon as I get the scene edited and written to my liking-will have the naughty stuff in it. So, with that said, enjoy the doggo!





	1. Chapter 1

It was already a major job being a beast hunter, especially in a place like Yharnam, but the caretaker of a pet?

The hunter’s back hit a nearby wall in the lower Pthumerian chalice dungeon and she slid down until her posterior connected with the stone floor. A sigh escaped her lips and she pulled down the mask covering her face, letting the tepid air of the underground hit her skin and fill her nostrils. A moment’s reprieve was much needed after all the good hunter had done in the infernal place this go around, some of her work laying around her in puddles of their own blood. She placed her weapon and gun at her sides and closed her tired eyes. However, not two minutes after... 

A great thump in front of her, then a light whimper. 

The hunter automatically knew who-or what-it was. 

She reluctantly peeked one eye open to see a tall, horned beast possessed soul. At its feet lay a very big, very much deceased and torn apart, spider.   
The great beast had followed her for several levels of this dungeon now, and she absolutely could not get away from him. It had begun bringing her things it had killed for her, apparently, as a pet dog would bring its master back a thrown toy or stick. 

However, this beast wasn’t completely a beast, and still had human wants and desires. He was being a pet for a reason, and was very much aware of it. For, as processed in his mind, how different was his acts from a non-beastly male’s? You must impress a possible mate in some way, shape, or form. And how better to impress a hunter than to present it with what you’ve killed yourself? 

The woman got to her aching feet, picked up her weapons, and began to walk away. She stopped only briefly to turn and say, “If you know what’s good for you, you won’t follow me any further, dog.” 

The defeat in the beast’s eyes was almost heart-breaking as she turned and continued towards her destination. One she wasn’t even sure she’d make it out of alive.   
This not only broke the possessed soul’s heart, but gave it a burning resolve to win the hunter even more. It was ever so sure that she would be followed by him, and whatever the beast she came upon, he would kill it for her. Then she would have to see to his wants, right? 

\-------

‘Abhorrent’ was absolutely a fitting name for her opponent. 

The fight she had gotten herself into was going nowhere fast, and the hunter was dodging and weaving more than getting any swings in at the beast. 

The great sparking beast roared and lunged at her again. But as she went to jump backwards, out of his reach, a notch in the ground caught her heel and made her tumble backwards. Still, the beast sped towards her. And as she watched her imminent doom come closer, her thoughts went back to the beast possessed soul she had abandoned before attempting this fight. And what a fool she was to deny any possible help she might have derived from him. 

She threw an arm over her face and turned away. Not because she was scared, but didn’t want to witness her own blunder come to such an embarrassing end. 

A squelching sound above her made her eyes shoot open. On what skin remained uncovered by her face mask, she felt drips of thick liquid, and only guessed it was the creature’s blood, but had to see for herself. 

Not only was the beast impaled by a clawed hand, straight through its chest, but it soon began to raise off the ground, and her savior was revealed. The beast-possessed soul hauled the abhorrent beast as far above its head as its muscles allowed, and chucked the gasping, bleeding thing across the open space. The giant dog creature turned its muzzle towards the amazed hunter on the ground. Its snout jerked towards its wounded prey. The hunter understood this as “shall you finish it off?” as she took its offered paw up and off her posterior. 

She dusted herself off, and smiled at the beast. “Are you quite certain? You’re welcome to finish the-“

The over-enthralled beast practically launched itself on all fours over to begin ripping apart the other beast. ‘He’s almost too excited to do it.’ A smile spread across her face under her mask. The thing, most likely, had been a fellow beast hunter before their imminent transformation. Who knew, maybe she would end up like him, sooner or later. 

A great sound of skin and bones being torn from each other drew her out of her imagination. Suddenly, the face of the abhorrent was before her again, a look of pure pain as its severed head thumped onto the ground at her feet. Her eyes widened and she observed the bloody mutt that had delivered the trophy to her. It was near completely matted with the thing’s blood and guts. 

The hunter cautiously bent down and picked up the head, keeping her eyes on the heaving beast before her. It squished in her fingers, and his face lit up as she examined it. 

“Quite nice.” The hunter commented. She pulled down her mask to show him her contentment. “A fine cut and kill. Excellent work, my friend.”

The beast suddenly scooped her up off the dirt ground and hugged her to his furry body suddenly. Her lungs constricted a bit from his strength, but just from the sheerness of it, she could tell she really had found a potent ally in this beast.


	2. Beast-Possessed Soul x F!Hunter (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call me the stones, cause I'mma 'rolling' with these chapters tonight!   
> I had to go over this a few times, just to make sure it was good and right and-oh, just go on and read the ding dang doggy sex, bro. Enjoy~

It had been only one layer down, and the hunter had fully decided that enlisting an enemy as her helper was the best decision she had made in years.

The beast was perfect when going up against larger foes, like the darkbeast and bloodletting beasts, as he could duck and weave easily underneath the things, then attack from behind with teeth, claws, and fire. And even in the smaller scale fights, he always made short work of those encounters, which saved the hunter massive amounts of time.

The hunter was going over this, in her mind, as their most recent foe finally dropped dead in the middle of the arena-like room. Her canine companion stood behind the massive thing and roared in triumph as it breathed its final, stinking breath. She took down her mask and placed her weapon under her arm so she could clap for him. 

“Flawless, friend.” She remarked, walking towards the dead thing.

The beast possessed soul rounded the carcass and was at the hunter’s side in no time. He was preening for her attention as she kicked at the limp jaw of their dead foe. He finally nudged her shoulder with his muzzle and she turned her attention to her companion. 

About to ask the beast what the matter was, she could already see it in his eyes. As she had seen the same look in the eyes of other dogs, the look that says: “I want attention. Give me attention.” 

So, as gently as she could, the girl placed her weapons down and took the beast’s head in her hands. She started out with stroking the fur on the sides of his head, and scratching just underneath his chin, but this wasn’t enough for him. The possessed soul began inching closer to the hunter, and she took this as a call for more “heavy petting”, as uncomfortable as the term made her. 

The hunter gingerly placed kiss after kiss all along the length of the beast’s muzzle, jaw, all ending with her coming back to place another on his nose. He couldn’t get enough of this, along with her rubbing and scratching stray, furless spots on his head, including his ears just behind his curved horns. Smoke and his tongue were hanging out of his agape mouth from the pleasure. 

This all seemed very strange to the hunter, almost like petting an animal in an enclosure, or one you yourself own. She had to remind herself that this beast was once a human, after all, so in no way was she to call herself his ‘master’. But this was the only other reward she could think of, besides bringing him food she killed for him. Money not being enough to compensate the wants of the beast was almost annoying a notion to the hunter.

In her unconscious thinking, the hunter had let her scratching and fondling wander too close to his horns. The possessed soul growled deeply, and she now saw that her gloved hands were now rubbing both the protrusions, in a rather unsettling up and down motion. She gazed down at the kneeling beast and held her breath as he glared back. Had she angered him? Were they painful to touch? 

She pulled back her hands carefully. “I’m sorry!” 

There was a moment of him rising to his back legs, crouching, then launching himself onto the slowly retreating woman. She had turned at the last moment to make a break for the lantern, and so was pushed down flat onto her already constricted chest. Already mad at herself for angering her hunting partner, she wondered if she would end up like the first beast they killed together. 

It took the hunter a few more worrisome moments to realize that he wasn’t ripping her open at all. Her head turned and she finally felt his movements from her cheek sliding back and forth on the rough stone floor. Then felt something quite hard grinding against her posterior. 

She was being viciously humped. 

Honestly, she should have seen this coming. And as her face was pushed more and more into the dirt floor, she realized that, if she was to keep him as a companion now, she would have to satisfy the beast. 

She was going to have to mate with the monster. 

Her pinned arms shifted, then wrists, and fingers worked to undo and push down her trousers. The beast felt this and, surprisingly, went ahead and ripped them off completely. And by ripped, he ‘ripped’ them and flung them so hard, she thought she heard a pthumerian outside grunt and fall from the impact. 

Her bare ass connected with the cold floor as she was flipped over quickly. Getting her breath and feeling back into her arms, she risked a glance down at the beast’s crotch. He was definitely endowed, and not too deformed from a human male’s penis. Perhaps a bit longer, but hell if she was going to complain about it.   
Her arms went around his furry neck and up into the air she went, legs draped over the beast’s long arms loosely. “You certainly are a strong one, love.” She held herself closer to his chest and moaned into his neck, feeling his erection poking at her hole.

The beast-possessed soul finally found her entrance and shoved his girth inside of her. The hunter’s lips opened in a silent scream of pain, only small squeals emanating from her throat. Sweat formed on her brow, hat finally falling from her head as she arched her back. She had grown so accustomed to the rest of her body taking a thrashing that the pain of sex had completely been lost to her. 

Being more animal after all, however, he began moving before she could fully adjust to the feeling. Her guts churned from the agony, but she swallowed hard and waited for it to fade. To keep her hands from ripping his hair out, however, they once again reached and grasped his horns. Gods be damned if this didn’t initiate the liquification of her womanly parts. 

The beast fucked her as fast as standing-up-sex would allow. Its thick phallus stretched her out quite uncomfortably, claws digging into the flesh of her thighs. She cried out from the pain and buried her head into the crook of his furry neck. Her hands gripped onto his horns tighter and yanked accidentally. 

The direction of the tug must’ve been down, because there she went. Her back hit the dirt floor, legs still aloft and over his long, bent arms, and he continued pounding into her. She could now better feel just how much he was inside of her, as it felt as if her outer armor was keeping the phallus from running her stomach through. Coincidentally, that wouldn’t have been a particularly bad way of going out, for the hunter, that is.

She still held onto his horns and lifted herself up to kiss his face, and all other portions of skin she could find. This did make him slow down, but then she realized why he actually did this. Before he grunted and released his load inside of her, the hunter gritted her teeth and came herself. She could feel their liquids mixing and churning inside of her womb, and she silently prayed that they would not result in her having his pups. 

He pulled himself out of her and laid down beside of his thoroughly-fucked mate. She turned her head to look at the beast, and he was already starting to fall asleep. Before he did, though, he reached a clawed hand over and touched her face gently. He seemed to be smiling before bringing the hunter in closer to him and curling up to sleep. The hunter caught her breath and said, quietly, and without a bit of shame left: “Woof.”


End file.
